Naruto's Memories
by SUPERSTARFREAKZ
Summary: Sasuke was leaving off to battle... Naruto couldn't just sit around waiting to see if his lover would return... he had to prove himself worthy of Sauske's heart. Naruto's version of my "Sasuke's Memories" i wrote


The stars shone bright, reflecting there clear harmonious light on the lakes surface. The wind was very slight and every time it blew the trees all shook slowly in time with one another as if they were making their own Mexican wave. The owls Song's echoed through the branches as If they were making a peaceful melody. Nothing moved without its own queue, the nature all took turns to have their soul input on the forest song. Silhouettes covered the ground all created by the full moons blessing light.

The peaceful surface of the water broke as Naruto ran laughing in his boxers towards the edge of the lake. He leaped and dived into the water, the water rippled quickly but it still held its grace as it moved. Naruto's Head came out of the water and he gasped gulping in the fresh evening air. He glanced at the sky and stared dreamily as he watched the stars. Running his hand through his hair he moved those blonde locks out his beautiful liquid sapphire eyes.

Sasuke moved without a sound across the clearing watching Naruto. Sasuke ran his right hand slowly through the side of his hair and slipped into the water not wanting to disturb the peaceful surface of the water. Naruto Pointed to the sky "It's a shooting star Sasuke… make a wish" Naruto said keeping his voice down but loud enough for Sasuke to hear.

"Nah… I'll let you have my wish" Sasuke said wrapping his arms around the waist of his fragile Naruto. Sasuke rested his head onto Naruto's shoulder. Naruto closed his eyes and moved with mouth muttering a few words. Sasuke took the opportunity while he had it. He placed his cold hand on Naruto's chin and tilted his head so they were facing one another and he kissed Naruto softly on the lips.

That warm glowing feeling filled Naruto's stomach again and his cheeks heated up quickly. That moment was perfect. Naruto never wanted it to end.

"So… what did you wish for?" Sasuke said quietly into Naruto's ear smirking at the sight of Naruto's bright red cheeks.

"I can't tell you that Sasuke… or it won't come true!" Naruto Said quickly raising his voice slightly. _I wished that we can be together forever Sasuke… and never be apart, _Naruto thought to himself as a smile growing on his face.

The evening turned into that of gentle touches and lustful glances at one another. Naruto let out gleeful moans as Sasuke did as he pleased. The sound of Naruto's noises ran through Sasuke's veins as if aiding his lust of wanting more. There was no one around to interrupt the two of them in their loving gestures to one another they were a loud to do as they wished showing each other just how much they were there for one another as they carried out there pleasurable deeds.

"…I love you Naru…" Sasuke muttered into Naruto's ear after they both were sent to the point of exhaustion the noise of their panting breaths filling one another's ears. Sasuke held Naruto in his arms just a little longer but he knew he had to let Naruto go. "…I'll see you in a few days yeah?..."

"a FEW days?! Sasuke! What about tomorrow!" Naruto sat up forcing energy in his tierd limbs in total confusion.

"Naruto… I have to kill Orochimaru, I've finished with him. I need to carry on with my life I can't be stuck with him… he's a burden to me" Sasuke said blankly.

"So… am I a burden to you Sasuke?" Naruto said with a side of hurt to his voice.

"NO! no… Naruto why would you be… I love you…" Sasuke said feeling bad, he didn't mean it how he put it now the Dobes getting confused.

"But you said…"

"FORGET what I said Naruto I'm on about Orochimaru." Sasuke sighed. "I just have to kill him Naruto… it means we can be together more…"

Naruto and Sasuke shared glances as they silently got changed the conversation saying all Sasuke wanted him to know and Naruto knew that was not everything that Sasuke was only half finished. "Can't I help you Sasuke?" Naruto said as he zipped his jacket up.

"Huh? What?" Sasuke wasn't listening to him he was too busy fixing his rope.

"I said. Can't I help you?"

"Help me what Naruto…" Sasuke was now the one who was confused.

"Fight Orochimaru…Sasuke I can help you!"

"No Naruto you are to stay away from the fight…. Naruto it's my fight not yours …you don't need to get involved." Sasuke voice rang with a monotone of force. Naruto didn't reply he just looked down to the floor. _I WILL help him… he doesn't know he needs it yet but he will! He'll see! _Naruto inwardly smiled to himself proud of the plan coming together.

Sasuke ran his hand through his sleek black hair and sighed as he stretched his back going stiff. They both silently said their goodbyes as if there was nothing more to say to one another. The wind blew through the trees again resuming the sound of the rustling leaves. Naruto's hair blew in his eyes and around his face. He stopped. Closed his eyes and just listened, Slowly he raised his arms either side of him after pulling his sleeves up and unzipping his jacket to reveal his white shirt. He let the cool evening breeze whisk away any heat on his body making him feel cool and refreshed.

After time had passed and Naruto was ready to resume his stroll home as if nothing had happened he thought of Sasuke and what he had said. Those sweet and gentle words he had whispered into his ear. Tears filled Naruto's eyes just thinking about how Sasuke was determined to do it alone, he always had been determined to do things alone, he pushed them away. When all Sasuke needed was people to look after him, after all he couldn't do it all alone all the time. Naruto knew this and he was ready to prove to Sasuke he could help him even if he didn't think he wanted it.

When Naruto was in the warmth of his home he undressed and slipped under the covers and curled up into a ball to keep the warmth radiating close to his body. He rested his head on his fluffy pillow which sank under his head making it dip in the middle. He laid there quietly gazing dreamily at a picture of him and Sasuke in a small frame by his window. The picture made the memories of the day at the Lake they snuck away to have flood back into his mind. But by this time Naruto was way too tired to think about it his body was masked in the urge to sleep. So he did. He dreamed of Sasuke, of the future of how it will be once the both of them are together forever and nothing is in their way.

The next morning the sun was shining and Naruto was up at sunrise to change and head off to find Sasuke before anyone woke and began wondering where he was going. _He'll see… he'll understand after today he doesn't have to do it alone… _

He left abruptly after having a massive bowl of ramen on the house from the old man. He was in a surprisingly good mood. He kept to the shadows and recalled the way to go when he and Sasuke met secretly for the first time, He'd never forget, he was just glad that he could help Sasuke.

He began to worry when he couldn't see Sasuke around the entrance of the hideout; he was searching and only could find signs of other ninja being here. Then he spotted one of Sasuke's older swords and he sighed with relief. His Sasuke was alright. He thought of Sasuke and what he was doing. Until a strong forced yanked his hair back so painfully a loud scream parted from his lips. He was tossed forwards like an unwanted rag doll onto the floor of the open grounds and he looked up only to find himself at the feet of the one and only Orochimaru.

"…Bastard…" Naruto growled out between his lips keeping himself calm. He dodged out the way quickly – thank god for the sun without it the shining of the sword he would have been caught off guard – and get to his feet again and removed kunai from his pack and threw them helplessly in the direction of his opponent. To his surprise he hit a few places but while he was engrossed in the movements of his kunai his head was hit and hard. He landed on his hand and knees and the blood ran down his eye slowly closing it shut.

He dodged the next few attack a little slower than usual a few of the jutsu's hitting him at the last second before moving. He slowly but surely raised himself from the ground – the last attack knocking him clean off his feet - as he stood up his hand began shaking violently and he KNEW what he had to do. For Sasuke. He glanced over to the bushes catching sight of Sasuke as he looked him right in the eye before breaking away again to check over Orochimaru's body looking for weak spots to hit. His breathe kept catching in his throat resulting in his breathes being fast and harsh.  
Naruto steadied his hand and threw 5 kunai at Orochimaru aiming for his gut. But his aim was off, he hit his opponents right shoulder instead.

Orochimaru appeared in front of the blonde haired ninja. Grinning like an idiot as he intertwined his pale fingers around the boy's locks and tugged hard allowing Naruto to struggle under his firm grip. Chuckling lightly as Naruto squirmed in pain, Orochimaru picked up his ninja sword which he had dropped in Naruto's last attack. Within seconds of readying his hand Orochimaru stabbed the sword straight through Naruto's gut with a lot of power behind the movement. Orochimaru simply deposited the blonde's body onto the floor like an unwanted ragdoll.

"BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU" Sasuke screamed as he readied his chidori in his hands the anger flaring into his eyes this time he wouldn't go easy on Orochimaru. This time he WOULD kill him to take revenge for Naruto.

It was all oblivious to Naruto; the pain from his wound was overwhelming building up tears in his eyes as he thought about how pathetic his life actually let the dying breathe leave Orochimaru before he tossed his useless weak body to the side and resuming his calm perspective to his face and he darted over to Naruto.

_Tugging lightly on Naruto's bloody clothes he placed Naruto's head on his lap and he looked down at his once comrade. Those ocean blue eyes looked up sadly at him; Naruto pulled on a brave face and smiled lightly at Sasuke. It was obvious to Sasuke even undertaking that task was painful._

"…s-sa...su-" Naruto tried saying but Sasuke cut him off.

"Baka! What were you thinking! I told you to stay in the leaf! And you don't listen!" Sasuke hit him on his arm playfully.

"….I wouldn't… be… myself if… I listened… now would…I?" Naruto tried to add sarcasm into his voice in attempt to lighten the mood. His heartbeat was now in his ears, the slowing rhythm of it making his head hurt and his eyes go blurry gradually.

"Naruto… shhh" Sasuke ran his hand through Naruto's crimson stained strands of blonde hair like he used to when they would sneak to the riverside while they were alone in the evening.

Naruto moved his hand slowly to his neck and unslung a metal hand-made necklace that Sasuke had given to him the evening he left, Naruto weakly placed it in Sasuke's hand as he intertwined fingers with him. His Breathing was scarce now and very faint, he didn't have long left with Sasuke. _I…I promised him till the end… I'm so-sorry…. S…asu…._ It has hard for Naruto to think too his engery was draining fast just like the blood from his dying body.

"….keep…it…. Sasuke…" Even his voice was weak and trailed off easily.

"Naruto… you can't go… you just can't!" Sasuke said into Naruto's ear as he rested his forehead against each other's both of them cherishing the final moments they have together. The tears welled up in Naruto's eyes as he saw his vision fading fast of his beloved face.

"…I'm…. sorry…. I wish… we had… more… ti-" Yet again, Naruto was cut off by Sasuke.

Sasuke's lips where warm and full of life. The passion Sasuke had kissed Naruto with hit him hard and he slowly felt his soul and his body split apart. _Sasu…. I love you…_ _I guess…. I'll never be hokage. _With Naruto's last thought out the way he relaxed his heavy eye-lids cherishing the feel of Sasuke's body close to his as his body went limp and the world as he knew it disappeared from around him leaving his soul in utter weightlessness.


End file.
